


For Him.

by bikai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Hamburr, I NEVER THOUGHT ID TYPE THAT, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, That’s The Plot, fluffsmut, hamilburr, oh god I’m actually posting this, that’s it, this is so nerve wracking ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikai/pseuds/bikai
Summary: Birthday smut for Aaron and AlexAkaI WROTE SMUT FOR THE FIRST TIME AND ITS MAKING ME VERY NERVOUS PLEASE DONT HATE ME JUST READ IT AND WEEP





	For Him.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck the plot it’s aarons birthday ok
> 
> I’m which smutty/steamy words are replaced with dashes cause I’m a pussy when it comes to porn

He didn’t ever used to make a big deal about his birthday. It was only he and his sister celebrating it together as kids, accompanied by a clap on the back and a tight smile from his uncle, so he’d grown to think it wasn’t a big deal. 

Alex thought it was a ridiculous that he didn’t celebrate. When they first started dating, Alex made him swear they were going to celebrate and get Aaron wasted on each one of his birthdays. Aaron found it pretty funny, but also very endearing.

So when Aaron woke up at six to see his boyfriend hurriedly dressing himself, he was slightly confused. He sat up slowly, his chest expanding with an ache as he breathed deeply. Alex looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

“Hey! You’re up!”

“Yeah, why are you?”

“Early meeting with Washington. Sorry, just got the call.” Alex pulled a faded yellow sweater over his head and then started pulling his hair up into a messy bun. Aaron loved it when he did that; he looked so innocent.

“Do you have to go?” Aaron whined, pouting a little. Alex turned to him and crawled over the bed to him. 

“Yeah, babe, I do.” Alex ducked his head to kiss him, surprising Aaron when he licked at the seam of his lips. “But I’ll see you afterwards.”

“You’re taking the day off?” Aaron asked hopefully, his surprise growing even more when Alex pushed him onto his back and straddled him. 

“Mhm.” Alex ground his hips down slowly, watching Aaron’s eyelids flutter and feeling his body relax against the mattress. “How else are we gonna celebrate your birthday?”

Aaron slid his hands up Alex’s thighs and tapped the button of his jeans thoughtfully. “Well, I have a few ideas.” 

Alex leaned down and pressed his open mouth to Aaron’s, letting their tongues slide together and their breathing grow more rapid. Alex rocked his hips into Aaron’s a few more times before pulling off of his mouth and leaning back. His face was flushed and his lips were wet as he smiled down at Aarons hungry eyes.

“I’ll see you later, m’kay?” With that he rolled off of Aaron’s body and sliding off the bed entirely.

“You are pure evil.” Aaron squirmed at the loss of his body as Alex laughed and grabbed his bag from the floor. He blew a kiss to Aaron’s grumpy face as he left Aaron warm and needy in their bed.

 

Aaron got back from the bookstore a few hours later, after Alex had texted him to tell him he’d gotten back from the meeting. There’d been a winking emoji next to the text, so Aaron was caught between nervousness and excitement as he opened the door to their apartment. 

It was quiet in the apartment. Aaron set his books down on the counter and glanced down the hall towards their room. Alex poked his head out of the doorframe and smiled at him. He stepped out so Aaron could see that he’d chosen to shed his pants. Aaron’s eyebrows went up, but he smiled appreciatively.

“Hey.” Alex grinned at him with hooded eyelids as he leaned up against the doorframe. The oversized sweater was pulled halfway down over his thighs, so Aaron couldn’t tell if he had anything on beneath that. Either way, he was certainly getting Aaron’s heart pumping. 

“Hi.” Aaron shrugged his hoodie off and it fell to the floor, but he didn’t care. He walked down the hall towards his boyfriend, but Alex ducked back into their bedroom before Aaron could grab him. 

Aaron followed him into the bedroom, where his boyfriend was sitting cross legged on their bed.

“Close your eyes.” Alex demanded before Aaron could say anything. Aaron raised an eyebrow, surprised by the authority but obliged very willingly. He heard Alex slide off the bed, pad softly across their room, his footsteps getting closer. But he brushed past Aaron silently.

Aaron heard the door close.

He turned towards the noise slightly, but then the sound of feet on carpet sounded again and Alex’s hands slid under his shirt and up his chest from behind. Aaron hummed happily as Alex ghosted his fingers over his chest, gasping when Alex danced his thumbs around Aaron’s nipples.

“Shit.” He mumbled when Alex pressed his lips to his neck.

“That feel good?” Alex murmured and kissed his shoulder through his shirt. Aaron nodded and exhaled through his mouth. Alex’s back was so _warm_ against his and it made Aaron’s heart beat _very_ fast. 

Alex slid one hand out from under his shirt and instead placed it on Aaron’s crotch, and rubbed gently. Aaron swore and tilted his head back until it hit Alex’s shoulders. Alex mumbled some praises and unreasonably dirty things in his ear as Aaron shivered against him, his knees getting weaker by the second.

Alex was sucking at his neck now, still teasing one nipple and rubbing at his growing bulge through the denim of his jeans. Aaron moaned and bucked his hips into Alex’s hand, squirming under his arm. 

“Ah, alright, that’s good enough.” Alex muttered after a while, breathless and seemingly distracted. He removed both his hands, making Aaron whine, but he shushed him gently and kissed his neck. “Keep those eyes closed.”

Aaron whined at the loss when Alex moved away from him, but then he heard his sweater hit the floor and the sheets of the bed rustle. Silence.

“Okay. Open them.”

Aaron blinked his eyes open and smiled. Alex had the sheets pulled up to his waist, covering him from his hips down. Alex noticed the look in his eyes and smiled back at him. He patted the space in front of him invitingly. 

Aaron dropped to his knees on the bed and crawled towards him. Alex crooked a finger and beckoned him closer. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He whispered as Aaron nestled himself between Alex’s thighs.

“Oh, yeah?” Aaron asked, his voice just as quiet and hot. Alex nodded and reached forward to grab Aaron’s hands. Slowly, he placed Aaron’s hands on his hips and then trailed them down his back towards his ass. Aaron smiled when he felt his fingers slip into soft, lacey fabric. “ _Oh._ ”

“Mhm.” Alex leaned forward and kissed him gently, urging Aaron’s hands deeper into his panties. “Only for you, baby. Can you strip for me? Can you take your clothes off, please?”

Aaron reluctantly pulled his hands from Alex’s underwear and began to shed his clothes. His shirt came off easily, but he had to stand up to get his jeans off. Alex watched him with his eyes half closed and dark as Aaron shoved his jeans and his briefs down in one swift movement. Aaron turned back around to look at Alex, and grinned when he saw Alex’s hand moving between his legs. 

Alex held out his other hand and Aaron took it and let Alex pull him back in bed. Aaron sat on the space in front of him and tucked his legs beneath himself. Alex moved slowly to straddle Aaron’s lap, taking his sweet time in getting himself settled. His d—k was pushing up against the white fabric of the panties, and the bulge was already slightly damp. Aaron didn’t even try to hide his staring.

Alex wrapped his hand around Aaron and slowly went to work. Aaron let out a slow breath and Alex smiled, obviously pleased. Aaron leaned forward to mouth at Alex’s neck as his boyfriends hand continued to work between Aaron’s thighs. He stroked slowly, from the tip to the base and then back up again. Aaron gasped and sighed and moaned against his neck, the heat starting to pool low in his stomach. 

Aaron slid his hands from Alex’s hips back down to his ass, his hands digging into the sensitive meat. Alex moaned into Aaron’s ear and picked up the pace with his hand. Aaron slid both hands down farther, between Alex’s thighs and he pressed in, feeling Alex’s thigh muscles twitch and feeling the rapid rise and fall of his chest against Aaron’s.

After another moment of stroking, Alex pulled away and slid slowly off of Aaron’s lap. Aaron whined, but Alex pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for Aaron to untuck his legs. He obliged, planting his feet firmly on either side of Alex’s body and leaning back on his elbows. Alex grinned and crawled over him until their faces were centimeters apart. He trailed slowly down Aaron’s body, stopping to swipe his tongue over a nipple and lick playfully at Aaron’s hips. Aaron was panting by the time Alex decided that there had been enough teasing and he finally sank his mouth down around Aaron’s c—k. 

“Holy shit.” Aaron moaned out as his head tilted back. He’d never get used to that feeling. The burning hot, wet cavern of Alex’s mouth on such a sensitive part of him. He’d never get over the way Alex moved his tongue over the tip or pressed his lips to the underside and held them there sweetly for a few seconds. 

Alex never did anything half heartedly, and he focused as hard on sucking Aaron off as he would if he was writing a paper. Aaron reached down to weave a hand through his hair, his chest already starting to heave. Alex opened his eyes and looked up at Aaron as he let his jaw go slack and took as much of Aaron in as possible, until he could feel himself at the back of Alex’s throat. 

Aaron pulled gently at his hair, feeling the soft strands in between his fingers. Alex moaned around him and shut his eyes again, his brow furrowing. Aaron brushed a thumb over Alex’s cheekbone and sighed. 

“So beautiful, so, so beautiful. Look at you, sucking me so prettily.” That comment earned another hot moan from Alex.

Alex pulled off slowly, hollowing his cheeks so Aaron felt the drag of it, and then swiped his tongue over the tip. Aaron’s mouth dropped open and he moaned out Alex’s name. Alex moved even farther south, his hot breath ghosting teasingly over sensitive skin, until he let his tongue slip out to lick at Aaron’s b—s.

“Fuck. Fuck, Alex.”

Aaron could feel his boyfriends facial hair rubbing into his skin and it was taking everything in Aaron not to shout at the waves of pleasure coursing through him. He relinquished his grip in Alex’s hair and settled for clutching the bed sheets instead. 

He started up a routine. Alex would suck him for a few seconds, then slowly pull off and move his mouth down to Aaron’s b—s. He made no intention to be quiet either, the only noises audible in their bedroom was the slick wet sound of Alex’s tongue, his occasional grunts, and Aaron’s heady groans. After a while of this process, Aaron nudged him gently.

“Ah, ah that’s enough.” He laughed gently as Alex opened his eyes to stare up at him as he trailed his mouth lower. “I won’t be able to hold on much longer if you won’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Alex swiped his tongue up the underside, catching a few drops of pre—— in his mouth. Aaron swallowed thickly.

“But there’s so many other things I want to do.” Aaron smiled down at him as he saw Alex’s eyes darken even more. Alex licked over his b—s a couple more times before trailing his tongue back up and kissing the t-p gently, some of the evidence of Aaron’s excitement collecting on his lips. 

He leaned back on his heels and Aaron took a moment to just look at him, face flushed, lips wet, dark hair down around his shoulders and sticking up in places, his chest rising and falling quickly, the dark hair that trailed from his navel down into the lace panties. God, everything about him was so gorgeous. His pupils were blown and the bulge in his underwear was so sinfully obvious. He stared back at Aaron for a few moments, then offered a crooked smile.

“Have I ever told you how good you taste?” His tongue slipped out to clean his lips off, groaning like Aaron’s pre—— was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Aaron sat up and reached his arms out.

“Come here.”

Alex obliged, crawling as quickly as he could into Aaron’s arms and curling himself into his lap. Aaron hugged him close and kissed his forehead and cheek bones. 

“I love you, Alexander. Do you know that? I love you so damn much.”

Alex giggled and turned his head upwards to connect their mouths. Aaron groaned into it as Alex tapped his fingers gently along his jawline. 

“Who wouldn’t, right?”

Aaron snorted as Alex slid off his lap and kneeled on the bed. Aaron leaned towards him and slipped his fingers into the hem of his underwear. Alex grinned wickedly and put his hands on either side of Aaron’s face. Aaron pressed his lips to Alex’s navel in a gentle kiss and slid the panties slowly down his thighs.

“Is this okay?” He looked up at Alex through his lashes and waited for confirmation to continue. Alex nodded and urged him on by spreading his legs slightly. Aaron smiled softly and kissed the hair on his stomach as he maneuvered the last piece of clothing off of his boyfriend. 

“How do you want to do it this time?” Alex asked as Aaron pushed him into a sitting position and spread his legs. Aaron leaned forward and kissed Alex’s lips, needing to taste a little more of him before they got down to work. 

“I want you on top of me.” Aaron panted, his face hot. “But I wanna open you up first.”

Aaron leaned over towards their nightstand and opened up the drawer, pulling out a condom and their bottle of lube. Alex reached a hand out and touched Aaron’s face gently.

“I think I would like that very much.”

Aaron smiled at him and scooted in closer until his knees hit the underside of Alex’s thighs. Alex moved himself so that his hips were angled upwards and Aaron had easy access towards Alex’s h—e. 

After pouring a good amount of lube onto his fingers and warming it up, he looked up at Alex. “You ready?”

“Yes, please.” Alex whined and wiggled his hips enticingly. Aaron laughed and placed a hand on Alex’s hip before taking a breath through his nose and slipping a finger in. 

The face Alex made whenever Aaron put his fingers in him was something he’d never get over. The way his eyes closed and his lips fell open ever so slightly and his eyebrows went up like he was surprised every single time. Aaron stared at him as he moved his finger slowly and Alex moaned, low and hot. 

“More.” Alex grunted after a few warm seconds. Aaron crooked his finger inside him and Alex yelped, mouth falling open and his back arching. “More. Please, give me more.” 

Aaron nodded silently and slipped in another, scissoring him open slowly. Alex practically melted, ducking his head towards his chest as he panted. He dug his heels into the mattress as Aaron continued to pump his two fingers, picking up the pace a little bit.

“Another.” Alex breathed out heavily through his nose, looking up at Aaron when he felt him hesitate. His mischievous smirk lit up his face, and he pressed back on Aaron’s fingers, f—-ing himself. “C’mon Aaron, you know I can take it.”

Aaron grinned and leaned down to bite his thigh as he slid a third finger in. 

“Yeah. Just like that.” Alex breathed out, his body going limp and his head hitting the headboard. Aaron continued to open him up for a little while longer, until Alex moved his hand to his dripping c—k and started pumping it. “Fuck.”

Aaron slid his fingers out one by one, and Alex got the message and stilled his hand. They sat and panted in silence for a moment, until Alex patted the space next to him and motioned for Aaron to lay down. Aaron moved over to Alex’s side and laid down on the bed. Alex grabbed the condom and moved over so that he was hovering almost directly over Aaron’s d—k, which was achingly hard at this point. 

Alex tore the condom open and leaned down to kiss Aaron’s cheek as he rolled it on him slowly. He sat back on Aaron’s legs and reached over to grab the lube before bringing it back over to Aaron. He smiled wickedly down at him before pouring a generous amount of it out on his hand and slicking up Aaron’s length, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. 

Aaron’s hands clenched the sheets as Alex continued for a few more seconds before tossing the bottle aside and positioning himself. He reached down and took Aaron into his hand and lined himself up. Aaron took hold of Alex’s hips to help stabilize him, and Alex adjusted his hand on Aaron again before swallowing and sinking down on top of him, not stopping until all of Aaron’s d—k was in him. 

Aaron squeezed his hips as Alex took his time to get comfortable. He put both his hands on Aaron’s lower stomach and looked up at him, seeking approval. Aaron knew he was always unsure of what to do in the bed, especially when they were just starting off. Ever willing to make Alex feel good, Aaron rocked his hips upwards until Alex moaned, his eyes closing and his lips parting. 

“I love you so much.” Aaron whispered, one hand leaving Alex’s hips to brush the hair out of his face. “Is this still okay?”

Alex nodded and shifted a little, and just that movement was enough to make Aaron gasp. 

Alex started to move his hips in little circles on top of Aaron, and the hand on Alex’s hip tightened involuntarily. Alex’s mouth was still slightly open, and God, he looked good during sex. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open in a slightly dopey way, like he was getting high off of this. 

He continued to move his hips, rocking back and forth on top of Aaron in an effort to get Aaron panting. And it was already working. Aaron kept squeezing his hips and digging his thumbs into the meat there, biting his lip to stifle his groans. Alex leaned forward, pulling off a little bit, and then quickly sinking back down, f—-ng himself mercilessly on Aaron.

“Ah, God.” Aaron moved his hands to Alex’s thighs and squeezed them to show his approval. “That was fucking good. Forgot how good you feel.”

Alex moaned breathlessly and repeated the motion again and again, his mouth slack open and panting. Aaron cursed and groaned out his name repeatedly. Alex kept making these high pitched grunts each time he rocked back on Aaron, like a goddamn porn star. Aaron wondered if he thought about it like he was performing for Aaron, putting on a show. He probably did. 

“Alexander.” Aaron panted, placing his hand against Alex’s cheek. Alex opened his eyes to look down at him, and moaned, fucking wrecked. Aaron felt a little wrecked too. Alex turned his face into Aaron’s hand and kissed his palm gently, slowing the movement of his hips a bit to focus on this new task. After a moment, Alex looked down at Aaron, his eyes dark, and pressed his tongue against Aaron’s palm.

“ _Fuck_.” Aaron sighed and pushed his fingers into Alex’s mouth. Alex moaned and sucked on them as he started up his hips again. Aaron groaned as Alex moved his tongue over and around his fingers, his mouth still open so Aaron got a good view. Aaron bit his lip as Alex smirked down at him. Aaron laughed at his boyfriends cocky face, and pulled on his arm to get Alex to lay down on his chest. Alex obliged, pulling his mouth off of Aaron’s fingers and stilling his movements again to lean down and kiss him.

They kissed gently for a few seconds, and then Alex pushed in and the heat of it changed. Aaron slid his hands from Alex’s thighs to his ass, massaging the sensitive meat as Alex kissed him. Alex moaned and tucked his head into Aaron’s neck, his face hot. 

“Aaron?” He whimpered, ashamed. Aaron kissed the top of his head.

“I’ve got it.” Aaron rocked his hips upwards gently, making Alex’s entire body shake as a moan ripped through him. Aaron went slow at first, but it didn’t take long for him to lose his restraint, and soon Alex was letting out high pitched moans as Aaron snapped his hips up into him. Alex’s noises were right in Aaron’s ear and it was hitting him in all the right places. Aaron could feel himself getting closer.

Alex managed to pick his head up and slot their mouths together. They were both kissing with too much tongue and breath, but Aaron didn’t care, not when he could feel his boyfriend rocking back and forth on top of him with every thrust of Aaron’s hips. 

“Please.” Alex whispered against Aaron’s lips, and then pushed his ass back just as Aaron was moving his hips upwards, and Aaron had to bite his lip to keep from losing it right there. Alex repeated the motion, over and over, panting and rocking his body back and forth, back and forth. 

His lips were still pressed against Aaron’s, and he only occasionally broke away to let loose detached whispers. After a deep breath, he forced out a sentence. “Harder? Please, can you go...go harder?”

Aaron groaned and picked up the pace as much as he could. Alex adapted almost instantly, matching the rolling movements of his hips in time with Aaron’s. Alex pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look down at Aaron.

Alex came on a loud cry of Aaron’s name as Aaron delivered a particularly rough thrust and bit his shoulder. Alex ground his ass back a few more times, then stilled, and Aaron groaned and picked up the pace.

“Come on, Aaron.” Alex panted once he got his breath back. “You can do it. You can fuck me, can’t you?”

Aaron moved his hips one, two, three more times and then he came deep in Alex on the upthrust. He felt Alex shudder hard on top of him as he talked him through it, whispering hot praises and gentle obscenities. Then their lips were together again and Alex was the only thing he could think of. Aaron moved his hands up to Alex’s shoulders and held him gently as they came down from their high together. 

Alex sat up with a wince, and slowly pulled himself off of Aaron. Taking their time, they cleaned themselves up, Aaron threw the condom out as Alex went to get a washcloth. He came back, himself already cleaned, and sat in front of Aaron, rubbing the cloth gently over his stomach. Aaron’s mind was still fogged with pleasure and want, but he grinned at Alex all the same.

Alex laughed and grinned back before getting up to get clothes for the both of them. He tossed a pair of sweats towards Aaron, laughing when they hit him straight in the face, before pulling on his own pair.

Once they were both dressed and fully sobered up from the sex, Alex came over and sat next to Aaron on the edge of the bed, taking both of his hands in his. Slowly, he rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Alex asked quietly, and Aaron looked at him strangely.

“I’m fantastic.” He said seriously, and Alex snorted. Aaron brushed his knuckles gently over Alex’s cheek, smiling softly. “That was great. _You_ were great, Alexander.”

“I just wanted to make you feel good.” Alex picked at something on the fabric of Aaron’s sweater, not meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry if it wasn’t what you were hoping.”

Aaron stayed silent, scooting away so he could have proper access to Alex’s body. Alex looked at him strangely, but didn’t protest when Aaron grabbed him by his thighs and his waist and pulled Alex into his lap. Alex sighed and let his head hit Aaron’s chest.

“Alexander. I love you, you do know that don’t you?”

Alex nodded slowly.

“And you love me?”

He nodded, quicker this time. 

“Then why are you so worried? That was great, Alex, all of our sex is great. Because we love each other.” 

Alex nodded in understanding, finally pulling his eyes up to look at Aaron. And they were total puppy-dog eyes too. 

“My birthday was great and it would have been great even if we didn’t have sex. As long as I was still with you.”

“But the sex helped?” Alex raised his eyebrows hopefully. Aaron chuckled and nuzzled his cheek with his nose until Alex laughed too. 

“Yes. It did.” 

They stayed quiet for another few seconds, and then Alex smiled, pulling himself together, and leaned up to kiss Aaron’s cheek. “Are you hungry at all? Do you want me to order take out?”

Soon, they were curled up in their bed with Chinese take out watching a movie on Alex’s laptop. Alex had situated himself between Aaron’s legs, leaning back into his chest, with the heavy comforter around them both. Aaron was carding his hands through Alex’s hair and barely paying any attention to the movie as Alex ate and snuggled into him.

“Aaron?” Alex asked, mouth full of food. Aaron wrapped his arms around Alex’s chest and hugged him tight.

“Yeah?”

Alex turned so that he was facing Aaron, looking nervous. Aaron frowned. 

“Aaron...” Alex took one of his hands and danced his fingertips over Aaron’s knuckles. He stopped on the ring finger of Aaron’s left hand and tapped it. He looked up. “Aaron, will you marry me?”

“What.” Aaron asked, knowing exactly what he said but needing a moment to process.

“Will you, um, will-“

“Yes.”

“Wha-...really? You don’t have to decide now, I-I don’t have a ring yet, and-“

“Are you kidding? Yes, yes!” Aaron grabbed him by his face and kissed him hard, his heart aching painfully with all the love in the world. He felt Alex smile into his mouth and Aaron smiled back, smothering his face in kisses.

“Let’s get married then.” Alex smiled when Aaron finally pulled away long enough to let him speak. His smile was so wide it looked painful, but he didn’t seem to care when Aaron kissed him again and again and again. 

That night, when Aaron was curled protectively around Alex’s back and the moon was high in the dark sky, Aaron smiled into Alex’s shoulder as he rubbed a thumb over Alex’s hand. 

He was going to put a ring on that finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Only kudos can heal me :’)


End file.
